The Outcasts
by SilverstartheWaterbender
Summary: Whatever happens in this cruel world, there is always someone like us. My take on Mewtwo Returns. MewtwoxOC in later chapters. Rated T for blood, language, and romance. ALL DONE!
1. Lazula

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Hellooooooo, readers! How y'all doing? Okay, my name is SilverstartheWaterbender, and this is a take on Mewtwo Returns, only with an OC. Now sit back, relax, and when you're done, hit the review button (flames make me laugh.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and never will. But my OC is mine, you got that? MINE!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: Lazula

Rain poured down from the heavens, and thunder boomed overhead, but she didn't care. All that mattered was to keep running, before it was too late. Her long brown hair flew out behind her. Bright blue eyes strayed from their course only twice, once to look at the huge mountain looming overhead, and to look down at Mareep, her friend and partner, running along beside her. Now, to most people, running in the rain (without a jacket) in the Johto region's stormiest **(1)** area was a bad idea. But then again, twelve-year-old Lazula Hamilton wasn't most people.** (2) **Lazula could talk to Pokemon.

Years ago, when Lazula was three, she had been left at the Crystal Point Pokemon Center by her parents. They told Nurse Joy that they no longer wanted this child. When pressed, they answered, "That girl is stupid and worthless! You want to know what's wrong with her? SHE CAN _TALK_ TO POKEMON!" At this, they stormed out the door, only stopping to tell Nurse Joy Lazula's name and birthday. They were never seen again. So, Nurse Joy, who had always wanted a child of her own, adopted Lazula. When Lazula learned of this, she asked her foster mother, "You'll really be my new mommy? Even though I can speak to Pokemon?" And Nurse Joy, heart melting, said, "Yes, Lazula. I think your gift is wonderful. Really."**(3)** And for the first time since she learned to talk, Lazula smiled. However, up until she was eight, she always thought her mother would come back, so she refused to call Nurse Joy "mommy." She learned how to heal a Pokemon that was sick or wounded. She knew, for the first time in her life, that someone loved her.

But the people of Crystal Point were-and still are-a different story. Apparently, news of her gift had spread. Whenever Lazula walked past, they would all laugh at her. As she grew older, the taunts got worse. Even traveling Trainers who had heard about her would laugh, while their Pokemon gave her sympathetic looks. Lazula ended up spending a good part of every day in tears. About once a week, the citizens would try to run her out of town, but they would never catch her. She was just too fast, and Nurse Joy would always protect her. Due to this "exercise," Lazula was never out of shape and became very quick. However, both she and Nurse Joy knew that she would need some form of protection. The Pokemon Center needed bodyguards.

This protection came when Lazula was ten. After escaping from the townspeople through the woods, Lazula came across three injured Scyther. With the help of some wild Bulbasaur, she was able to bring them back to the Pokemon Center, where she and Nurse Joy successfully healed them. Lazula spent some time talking to them, and told her foster mother what she had learned. The three Scyther were named Blade, Claw, and Shadow, and were brothers who had been driven off their territory and attacked by Houndoom. Then, Lazula said, "Nurse Joy, these Scyther heard about me and they want to help. They're all really strong, so maybe they can protect you, me, and the Center from the townspeople." The three agreed when asked, and guarded the Pokemon Center from then on, becoming good friends with Lazula.

A little while later, the townspeople had had enough. When Lazula and Shadow (her favorite) were walking toward the Center, a boy named Ryan, his father, and their Sneasel-Lazula's biggest tormentors-attacked them. While Shadow and Sneasel battled, Ryan took a knife and cut open the inside of Lazula's leg. Heedless of her screams, Ryan's father aimed the blade at her heart. Luckily, Shadow ended up knocking the knife out of his hand, clawing his and his son's backs, and carrying the bleeding girl to the Pokemon Center. There, Lazula spent three days recovering and nearly died. Even today, the scar still shows, and Lazula never wore short pants or skirts again because of it. Plus, she could never run as fast as she used to.

A year later, Joy decided that Lazula needed a Pokemon of her own. Sure, she knew every Pokemon in the forest, but she needed one all her own, and of course, the people had refused to give her one. Soon after Joy decided this, Lazula came in, a baby Mareep in her arms. Lazula told Joy that she had looked everywhere, but Mareep's mother was nowhere to be found. So, Joy put Lazula in charge of caring for her. For the next two months, Lazula fed, bathed, and played with Mareep without fail. She also trained her to use her attacks. Once, when a woman started to call Lazula names, Mareep Thundershocked her with ferocity Lazula had never imagined. Afterwards, Mareep shouted, "Leave my friend alone!" So, it came as no surprise to anyone that Mareep refused to return to the forest. "We love and need each other, and she's my best friend in the whole world," she had said politely, but firmly. So, Lazula used a Pokeball on her, and their partnership was sealed.

Now, a year later, Lazula had plenty of food, money, and supplies, and Mareep had four strong moves at her disposal. Lazula felt like it was time to leave the place which had caused her so much misery and begin her journey. The only problem was Purity Canyon. It was the largest natural wonder in the Johto region and the cause of the strange weather. The only way to get across was by a bus that only made a trip once a month. That morning, after a tearful good-bye to Nurse Joy, Blade, Claw, and Shadow, and the presenting of a new outfit (a light purple T-shirt with dark purple sleeves, purple cargo pants, white sneakers, a purple sweat band with a Pokeball print, and a yellow backpack)**(4)**, which she put on right away, Lazula set out. Now, it was almost noon, and Lazula was late for the bus. _"If I don't make it, I'll never get out of here!" _she thought to herself. Suddenly, a sharp stab of pain shot up her leg and she gasped. "Are you okay?" Mareep asked. "Yeah," she said in her friend's native language. _"Damn scar,"_ she thought and continued on through the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **That's not a word, is it?

**(2)**OK, for all you Avatar fans, I named her after the lapis lazuli gem, NOT an evil firebending princess. I had that name LONG before Season 2 came out.

**(3)**Hooray for Nurse Joy! No wonder Brock loves her.

**(4)**Guess what her favorite color is.

Silverstar: This chapter was a little dark…….I feel bad. Don't hate me, it was supposed to be dark! It _is_ a Mewtwo story. At least Lazula isn't all depressed like Mewtwo…..right? RIGHT?

See that little button down there? The one that says GO? Click it. Now. I mean it.


	2. The Telling

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 2! Thanks to all those who read, cookies to all who reviewed!

BTW, I did the "half-xxxx" thing last chapter on purpose. It's my trademark. After much careful consideration, I decided to make this a Drama. Enjoy!

**aztec luv: **YOU REVIEWED! You know what happens when a writer starts imagining his/her characters are talking to him/her? Yeah, I got that, and I could barely sleep last night because I felt so guilty. But it gets better, really! I swear to God!

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, Lazula is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: The Telling

Luna peered out into the darkness, her gaze searching. She turned back to her friend Emma. **(1)** "It doesn't look like there are any more passengers for this month's trip." Luna looked up at the mountain before continuing. "I know it's a little early to leave, but the bus is full, and the weather's getting bad." "Sure is." Emma agreed. "We better get going. Bye." Emma closed the bus doors and drove away.

Luna was staring after it when she heard a loud noise behind her. Startled, she turned around. Three kids were lying in a confused heap on the road. "Are you alright?" she asked. A boy with a red-and-white hat looked up at her. "Yeah," he said. "Do you know if the bus to Purity Canyon stops here?" "Yes, it does, but—" Luna broke off as she saw a young girl and a Mareep sliding expertly down the hill. "Hi," the girl said, panting heavily. "Do you know what time the bus leaves?" Luna smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you just missed it." "What?" the boy asked. "WHAT!?" the girl shrieked. She groaned. "That's great. Just perfect. Now I'll never get out of here!" "Forget the bus," said another boy. Luna noticed that he was holding a frying pan. (The girl saw this and made a facial expression along the lines of this: o.0) "If you want to stay dry, there's plenty of room under my frying pan if we get real close." He continued, holding Luna's hand. The last kid, a girl with orange hair, grabbed him by the ear and growled, "I can smell what you're cooking up." "Ow, ow, not the ear," the boy moaned, and the Togepi in the girl's arms giggled. The first boy stood up. "We gotta go after that bus!" he said determinedly. His Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Good luck," the girl with the Mareep told him. "Purity Canyon's roads are naturally formed, which means they're bumpy. They're probably pretty slippery, too, cause of the rain." "It's hard enough to get across by bus," Luna added. "On foot it's nearly impossible!" Then she smiled. "Why don't we all get out of this rain?" she asked and walked toward a small wooden cottage. Sighing, the kids and Pokemon followed.

**Lazula's POV**

I CAN NOT believe this. I missed my bus! The townspeople will never let me leave now! DAMN! I continued my mental rant while the woman got us blankets and started making cocoa. "My name's Luna," she told us. "I'm Ash Ketchum," said the boy with the hat. His Pikachu smiled. "Hi. I'm Pikachu," he said. "I'm Misty," said the girl. "Me Togepi," said the baby Pokemon, making me smile. "I'm Brock," Loverboy gushed. I rolled my eyes, then realized everyone was looking at me! I looked down at Mareep uncertainly. The three kids were traveling trainers, so they wouldn't know, but if Luna lived here…..she had already been giving me weird looks. Mareep smiled encouragingly.

Lazula took a deep breath, and smiled. "My name's Lazula Hamilton." Luna gasped. "I _knew _you seemed familiar! You're the girl from Crystal Point! The one that can talk to Pokemon!" Ash, Misty, and Brock gasped. I whimpered softly and braced myself for the blow……

But it never came! I opened my eyes and saw Ash grinning at me. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed. "You….you really think it's cool?" I asked. "Yeah!" "Me, too!" said Brock. "I would love to know what my Pokemon say." Misty sighed. Pikachu shook his head. "Wow….I never thought it was possible, but it happened!" I laughed and said to the others, "Wow. The only people who ever thought my gift was cool were my foster mom and my Mareep…..I really appreciate this, guys." "Wait, no one else liked it?" I hesitated, but I told them all about my past. When I finished, they were furious. "I can't believe they would cut your leg!" Ash growled. "Yeah, well, I'm going now." Thankfully, I was spared by the cocoa. Luna ran to get it, and I started stroking Mareep, wondering if I had done the right thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** I don't really know her name….

Silverstar: Happy V-Day! Wow, two chapters in one day. Shorter chappie, though, but a bit happier. R&R 

**_STOP CHILD ABUSE!!!!!_**


	3. Water, Water Everywhere

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 3! I would've posted this earlier, but my mom was on the computer. This chappie will be a little short, but PLEASE R&R anyway!

**Wolfen-Ways:** Okay, here's my answer, revised from the Chapter 2 review of The Volcano of Hope (read this!): after careful consideration, I have decided to let Sora Kumari enter the fic! But there's a catch: If you want him in _this_ story, he and Lazula must be related (i.e., cousins). If you'd rather they weren't related, tell me and I'll post him in the sequel. Thanks for reviewing!

**Note:** The lines may be a bit different from the actual movie, but they'll be pretty close.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, except Lazula.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three: Water, Water Everywhere

Luna placed the cocoa on the table and turned to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lazula. "The company that runs the buses built this lodge about ten years ago. People who miss the bus stay here until the next one comes around in a month." _"There's an idea," _Lazula thought. _"Anything's better than Crystal Point." _Ash, however, had other ideas. "We can't stay here a whole month!" "Isn't there any other way to get across the valley?" Mareep asked. Lazula translated, and Luna said, "Well, you could take a boat down Purity River and get across the valley that way." Misty squealed. "Oh, I'd love to take a boat ride, Luna! My family runs a Water Pokemon Gym and I just love the water!" "Well," Luna answered. "If you love water, you've come to the right place!" She winked and took a sip of her cocoa.

"Hey, guys, the rain stopped!" Lazula said suddenly. Everybody walked out on to the deck, which overlooked a slow-moving river. A machine with a bucket attached hung on the railing. Luna pressed a button on it, and the bucket was lowered into the river. Once it came up, she dipped a cup in it and gave it to Brock, saying, "Have a drink, Brock." Brock took a small sip, and then his face lit up. "This water is absolutely delicious!" he said, leaping into the air. "This is the most devastatingly delicious drink I've ever encountered!" Ash and Lazula gave him weird looks, but Misty said, "Hey, let me try some!" and took a drink. Her eyes sparkled. "It makes me feel refreshingly alive and tingly!" Ash looked confused. "I guess it's good, **(1)** but how good can water be?" Misty gave him the cup. "Here," she said. "See for yourself." Ash drank. For a moment, he looked happy, but then, "If you ask me, it kinda tastes like something's been swimming around in it." Lazula laughed, and the other two broke out of their trance and rounded on Ash. "We should've known better than to ask your opinion!" Brock growled. "You know what your problem is?" Misty asked, and both angry kids said, "You have no taste!" Ash glared. "Well, neither does this water! Pikachu, try some of this." Pikachu and Togepi polished off the glass, and both jumped into the air, squealing in delight. Misty smirked. "Looks like four out of five water drinkers prefer Purity River water." "Guess so," Ash said sadly. Luna refilled the cup and handed it to Lazula, who drank half. Mareep was just finishing her share when Lazula realized that everyone was staring at them. "What?" she asked. "How does it taste?" "Brock, I've been drinking this water my whole life. After a while, it loses its taste." Mareep nodded in agreement. Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi fell over anime style. Ash and Luna laughed. Misty grinned. "I can hardly wait to travel down a river that's this pure and clean." She pumped a fist into the air. "C'mon, you guys, let's go!"

A few hours later, Lazula, Ash, Brock, and Misty paddled a large canoe down the river. Pikachu, Mareep, and Togepi sat up front, holding a lantern. **(2) **"I'm kind of glad we missed the bus," Misty said after a moment. "The current's doing most of the work and the water's crystal clear." Lazula smirked. "It's fine by me, but if I were you, I wouldn't be so happy about this water." Misty frowned. "Why's that?" "Brock told me how much you hate Bug Pokemon"- Misty glared at Brock, who grinned sheepishly-"and nice clean water is exactly what Bug Pokemon love! In fact, the Purity Canyon area is known for the large number of Bugs living here!" Misty smiled. "That's fine, because this is one night I won't let Bug Pokemon bug me." Lazula grinned. "Whatever you say." "I say bring on the Bugs!" Suddenly, Ash said, "Hey, look!" and pointed at a tree with blinking red lights. "It's a Christmas tree!" he said in awe. **(3) **"That's no Christmas tree….is it, Brock?" Misty asked. "Not quite," he answered. "It's a flock of Ledian. They glow like that on clear starry nights." As the canoe passed the tree, Lazula said, "Hey, I know those guys! Hello up there! _Ledi, ledi!_" The Ledian waved. Misty looked at them appreciatively. "Ledian, huh? You know, I think I'm starting to like Bugs." She gasped as they came upon a bunch of Kakuna. "These are cool Kakuna." Ash said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we saw a bunch of Beedrill." Brock told him. As he said this, four Beedrill buzzed over. Misty screamed and paddled back up the river, heedless of the others' protests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**Duh!

**(2)**I know that in the movie, Ash is holding the lantern, but an even number of people have to paddle on each side or the boat won't get anywhere.

**(3)**Ash can be so stupid sometimes.

R&R! 


	4. Enter Sora!

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 4! Please, if you have an account, review! Even if the story sucked!

**Wolfen-Ways:** Seeing as you didn't give me a straight answer, I'll assume that you want Sora to be included in this fic. (Rather than the sequel) So, I'll put him in this Chapter! If you don't want him here, let me know ASAP. Technically, I DO have your permission, since you asked first. Enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sora Kumari. He belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four: Enter Sora!

Back at the lodge, Misty sighed and leaned backwards over the porch railing. "You should've mentioned you don't like Bug Pokemon." Luna told her. "Sorry," Misty answered. "Next time you'll know." "Is there any other way to get across the valley?" Ash asked. Lazula, who had been sitting on an idea for an hour, said, "I know there's one." "What?" Brock asked. "There!" Lazula said, whipping around and pointing. Everyone followed her gaze. "We can go straight over the top of Mount Queyna!" **(1) **"Oh, I don't think you want to take that route, Lazula," Luna said. "Why?" Ash asked. "Is it too hard to get up there?" "Mount Queyna is the highest mountain in the whole Johto Region." Luna answered. "At the top of the mountain is Clarity Lake. It goes on for miles and miles, and the water is incredibly clean and clear. It's beautiful, but humans could never live there. The high altitude and climate even keep visitors away. **(2)** The only ones that live up there are some wild Pokemon; types that can thrive in the extreme conditions." "Well," Ash said. "If there are Pokemon up there, I say we go."

"Hey, look up there!" Mareep said. Lazula followed her gaze. "Guys, check this out!" she told them excitedly. A flock of Butterfree was outlined by the moon, flying over Mount Queyna. "It's a flock of Butterfree!" Ash said, **(3) **and Togepi gurgled happily. Luna nodded, and said, "Some people say the Butterfree come to lay their eggs on Mount Queyna." Lazula nodded. Now that Luna mentioned it, some of the Butterfree's stomachs did look rather rounded. She and the others watched the Butterfree until they disappeared. "I sure would like to see the place those Butterfree are headed." Brock said. "Yeah," murmured Lazula.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and shouted, "Good morning!" "Is anybody home?" a deeper voice called. "Hello?" Luna called back, walking over to the door. "A visitor?" Ash asked. "At this hour?" Misty added. Suddenly, Lazula, who had recognized the second voice, squealed and raced after Luna. Luna opened the door and spotted a man and two teens. The man wore jeans, a yellow backpack, and a white T-shirt covered by a brown coat. He had black hair, brown eyes, and looked like he needed a shave. The teenage girl (who had been the first voice) had blond hair and purple eyes. She wore a red sweatshirt, green pants, a magenta backpack, and a red –and- white hat. The owner of the third voice, a teenage boy, raced immediately inside and threw his arms around Lazula, shouting, "Cuz!" "Sora!" Lazula said happily, and hugged him back. "You guys are cousins?" Ash asked. "Yeah." Lazula answered. The boy- Sora - looked about a year older than her and had ebony hair and Lazula's sapphire-colored eyes. He wore a long-sleeved white T-shirt underneath a red-and-black vest, denim jeans, and brown combat boots. A black cowboy hat hung on his back from his neck. Six Pokeballs were clipped to his belt. **(4)**

"I said good morning cause even though it's after midnight, if I said good night, you might go to bed!" the girl said. "We're sorry to come here so late," the man said. "But we need a place to stay for the night. Oh, by the way, my name is Cullen Calix." Luna gasped. "I know that name! You're the famous researcher and professor of medicine!" "That's right," Cullen said. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're Luna Carson. I've read dozens of your research papers on Pokemon! It's a real pleasure to finally meet you out last!" "Please, come in," Luna said. As they did, Lazula broke out of Sora's embrace and asked, "Research papers?" Luna closed the door. "Working for the bus station is only my part-time job," she explained. "I'm actually here studying native Pokemon in their habitats." "Oh, wow!" the girl said. "I can't believe I'm meeting _the _Luna Carson! I'm like a totally off the hook fan of yours! I wanna be just like you when I get old!" **(5) **Luna stared. "Great. And you are who?" "This is Domino," Cullen explained. "She works for the Pokemon Institute," "Hi, everybody," Domino said. "Oh, Domino," Brock said kneeling in front of her. "What a beautiful name! So black-and-white, yet so playful," He grabbed her hands. "Please, let's find a quiet spot to line up and find out if we're a match." Domino sweatdropped and Misty grabbed Brock by the ear, asking, "Haven't you learned by now that you shouldn't play if you can't win?"

Luna turned to Sora. "And you are?" Sora grinned. "I'm Sora Kumari, Lazula's cousin." He bent down and petted Mareep on the head. "How's it going?" he asked her. "Pretty good!" she answered. Sora sighed and turned to Lazula. "Translation?" "She's fine," Lazula answered. "So what are you doing with these guys?" "I'll tell you _after_ I tell your friends about me." He turned to Ash and co. "Okay. I live in New Bark Town. When I was a kid, I was exploring the caves of Mt. Montar when a bunch of Zubat attacked me. I stumbled near a hungry Rhydon and would've been eaten for sure if I hadn't been saved by Entei." "Entei?" Brock asked. "Isn't that a legendary Pokemon?" "Yeah." "I've heard that when one is born, a new volcano is born, and every time it barks, a volcano erupts." Cullen said. Sora nodded. "You heard right. Entei saved me from a flock of Spearow, too." **(6)** "I never heard about that part." Lazula said. "That's cause it only happened a little while ago. So since then, I've been traveling around looking for Entei. I want to capture it." Lazula sighed. She didn't like the fact that her cousin wanted to catch something that obviously didn't want to be caught. She was always trying to talk her cousin out of it, but he never listened. "Anyway," Sora went on. "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you and Mareep were doing, and if that leg got any better." Lazula sighed and shook her head. Sora gave her a sympathetic look. "That sucks. Anyway, your foster mom – that's Nurse Joy to the rest of you – said that you had left on your journey. But I knew you wouldn't get any where in that storm, so I came up to check if you were here. I met Cullen and Domino along the way."

Luna turned back to Cullen. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. The bus won't be back for another month." "Oh, I didn't come here to take the bus," he told her. "I'm here to study the water." "The water?" "Yes. I've been studying the Purity River for some time now, and I discovered that in contains a number of rare minerals that dramatically improve the health of both Pokemon and human volunteers." He fished a vial out of his pocket. "Here's a sample I took today. I've come here to explore Mount Queyna, and uncover the secret of this miraculous water." "That's too bad," Lazula said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "If the water really _does_ heal people, thousands of tourists will start flocking here. And with all their trash and smoke and stuff, they could accidentally destroy the very thing they're looking for." "I see what you mean," Cullen admitted. "Cheer up, Lazula," Mareep said. "Mount Queyna is practically impossible to get to!" "I guess you're right," Lazula said, but she was still unconvinced.

Before she had time to translate, they heard a loud cracking noise. Everyone turned around and gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**I have no clue how you spell that.

**(2)**Then how would you know?

**(3)**Of course it's a flock of Butterfree! Weren't you listening?

**(4)**Description courtesy of Wolfen-Ways.

**(5)**OK, Domino, you're laying on a little thick now.

**(6)**Déjà vu!  For the whole story, read Wolfen-Ways' story The Volcano of Hope.

Silverstar: Whew, that was long. You people probably know what'll happen next, so it's not that much of a cliffie. Special thanks to Wolfen-Ways for letting me use Sora.

Give me an R!

Give me an E!

Give me a V!

Give me an I!

Give me an E!

Give me a W!

What's that spell?

REVIEW!


	5. Captured!

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: _(evil theme music)_ TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF! _(Music stops)_ Much better. I don't know if I made this clear last chapter, but Sora is 100 supportive of Lazula. You'll find out why later in the story (a _lot _later; you never know when Wolfen-Ways will update. No offense.) On with the story!

**Wolfen-Ways: **You're welcome!Thanks for your reviews and continued support!

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, Sora belongs to Wolfen-Ways, and Lazula is mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five: Captured!

Lazula blinked as her brain registered the scene in front of her. The cracking noise had been from a string of firecrackers. **(1)** A red-haired girl and a blue-haired boy – who both looked like they were in their late teens – were kneeling on the porch, a Meowth beside them. They wore white uniforms with a large, red "R" on them. The boy was holding a rose. "Hard, but we're prepared for trouble!" the girl said. "We'll scale that mountain on the double!" the boy added.

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!_

"Meowth, that's right!" concluded the Meowth. Luna gasped. "A _talking _Pokemon?" "Yeah, what of it?" Meowth answered. Sora turned to whisper in his cousin's ear. "Lazula, that Pokemon can speak English!" "I know," she whispered back. "I heard him, too." "So, are you surprised?" "Not as much as the rest of these guys, but yeah." "Ditto." **(2) **Raising his voice, Sora added, "So, who are these clowns?" "Who are you calling clowns, cowpoke?" Jessie shouted. "You aren't so tough," James said. "Even with those cool boots!" finished Meowth. **(3) **Ignoring them, Brock said, "Team Rocket. They're a group of Pokemon thieves who are always trying to steal Pikachu!" "Thieves?" Sora echoed in disbelief. "That's horrible!" Lazula cried. She shouldered her way to the front, so that she was directly facing the crooks. "What's the matter with you guys?" "Stay out of this, pipsqueak!" James shouted. Lazula smirked. She had been called a pipsqueak many times before, but that was with the knowledge that the townspeople had some pretty powerful Pokemon. Now, however, she knew that this Meowth was very, very weak. _"Mareep can take him on with her eyes closed!"_ she thought. She switched her speech from English to Meowth, and rounded on the Pokemon. "And you! You're going along with it!" "Hey, a guy's gotta make a living," Meowth said, before gasping. "Did you two just hear what I heard?" "Sure did," Jessie said. "This girl can talk to Pokemon!" James finished. "That's amazing!" "No more amazing than a Meowth that talks to humans." Lazula said, confidence growing for the first time in years. The thieves sweatdropped and muttered, "Touché."

"Anyway," Jessie said, jumping up. "Today's the day we capture Pikachu!" "You never will!" Ash shot back. "Yeah!" Pikachu added. "We'll see about that, bratto." James smirked and whipped out a long wire, shouting, "Go, Electricity Absorbing Wire!" For one heart-stopping instant, the wire went right for Pikachu, before changing course and wrapping around Mareep! "Mareep, no!" Lazula shouted in horror. James reeled Mareep in and said sheepishly, "Whoopsie, wrong Pokemon." "Who cares?" Meowth asked. "A Mareep's better than nothing!" "Yeah," Jessie agreed. "And if the Boss doesn't want it, I'll keep this little cutie-wutie!" "Let me go!" screamed Mareep. "I'm warning you! That's it, you asked for it! Ready, Lazula?" "Ready," Lazula said, smiling. "Use Thundershock!" Mareep's body glowed and crackled with electricity, but all that happened was the lightbulb at the end of the wire started glowing. "Oh, right," Lazula, muttered. "_Electricity Absorbing_ Wire." Jessie laughed. "You might as well give up little Poke-girl." **(4)** "You can't shock us now that we have one of your power plants on line!" James added. "We figured that the twerps would try and shock us, so we planned things right down to the wire!" They laughed. "And now, for our getaway," Jessie said, and pressed a button on a remote control. An enormous, Meowth-shaped balloon appeared. "We burst that thing before," Ash snarled. "And we'll do it again!" Jessie laughed. "You may have burst it before, but not anymore!" That's when Lazula noticed two rocket boosters on the side of the balloon. "We always had the _Team_," Jessie continued. "But now we've finally got the Rockets!" They jumped into the balloon. "You can't go!" Cullen shouted. "The wind currents in this valley are treacherous. If you go, there's a good chance we'll never see you again!" Jessie grinned, starry-eyed. "Finally, a man with charm, sense, and relatively attractive stubble cares about me passionately! What can this strange sensation be? It must be love!"

While Jessie rambled on, Sora took a Pokeball from his belt. "Charizard, go!" he shouted, tossing the Pokeball. An enormous Charizard popped out of the ball and roared. "Charizard, get Mareep back!" Sora shouted. "You got it," Charizard snarled, but it was too late. Jessie had already pressed the button, and the rockets started, sending Team Rocket shooting into the air. "No, Mareep!" screamed Lazula, but Mareep's screams were already fading. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew over them, and clouds covered the moon. "The weather's changing again!" Luna shouted over the wind. "Taking off in a balloon like that is careless and reckless!" "You forgot _brainless_." Domino muttered uncharacteristically. **(5)** Sora swore and recalled Charizard, saying, "The wind's too strong for Charizard to fly in." "Well, we can't just sit here!" Lazula shouted. "We have to go after them! I can't leave Mareep!" "Are you sure?" Luna asked. "Positive." Luna nodded and raced back inside. Within minutes, she had changed into a purple sweatshirt, gray pants, boots, and an orange cap. A grappling hook hung from her belt. "I know Mount Queyna pretty well," she told them. "So, I'll lead you up there. Whenever you're ready!" "We're ready!" everyone said. "I'll come, too." Sora announced, pulling his cowboy hat onto his head. "No one messes with _my_ cousin."

Minutes later, the group was walking up the steep slope of the mountain, with Luna in the lead and Lazula and Sora close behind. Suddenly, Lazula heard a loud CRASH! She whipped around and saw a huge boulder rolling downhill. "DOMINO!" she heard Cullen cry out. "Here I am!" Domino called, giggling. "I'm pretty lucky! That big rock missed me by an inch!" Lazula frowned. There was something about that girl she didn't trust. Later, when the slope got too steep to walk on, Luna shot the grappling hook into the air, and they all started climbing. Within minutes, they saw Team Rocket's balloon fly past them. The rockets had apparently burned out. "There goes Team Rocket," Ash called up. "HEY!" Lazula called. "COME BACK HERE!" Strangely, they did – right into the rock wall! When the balloon broke away, it scraped off the grappling hook and the rescue party!

When the initial terror died down, Lazula realized that the wind had stopped. Plus, she felt as though someone was watching her. She looked down. For a moment, she felt dizzied by the height, but soon she saw that all of her companions were hanging onto the rope, though none of them were looking at her. Before she could dwell on this, however, she noticed that Domino had out a pair of binoculars. Following her gaze, Lazula noticed that the balloon was now flying over Mount Queyna. An enormous lake stretched across the length of almost the entire mountain. _"That must be Clarity Lake,"_ she thought. A small island sat in the center of the lake.

Suddenly, Domino started climbing the rope. She didn't touch anyone until getting to Lazula, where she stepped on said Trainer's head. "Ouch," Lazula muttered and started maneuvering around Luna. By the time she got to the basket, Team Rocket was asking something about a Combat Unit. Following Domino's gaze, she noticed a bunch of huge, yellow blimps and a black helicopter, all sporting the Team Rocket insignia. "Little help?" said a voice. Lazula saw Mareep tied up in the corner. "Mareep!" she said happily. Before she could rush over, she felt the balloon lurch. Turning around, she saw that everyone had climbed the rope and was leaning over the basket's edge. "Now we got you," Ash growled. "Domino, what's going on?" Cullen asked. "Domino?" James asked. "Is that your real name?" Jessie added. Domino smirked. "I never reveal my true identity. That's a secret I keep to myself. But within the elite ranks of Team Rocket, I have an identity that's known to all!" In a flash, she had removed her sweatshirt and pants. Underneath, she wore a white skirt and a black shirt with a red "R." Lazula gasped. "_It's true!"_ She thought. _"She _is _from Team Rocket!"_ "My fellow agents know me as 009, Domino," Domino continued. "But my _adversaries_ no me as simply, 'The Black Tulip.'" "The Black Tulip?" Cullen echoed. "But you told me you worked for the Pokemon Institute!" Lazula and Mareep exchanged a glance. "I do," Domino admitted. "But Team Rocket has its spies everywhere. You may _look_ innocent, but a friendly face could be hiding our fiercest foe!" "Look at our faces!" James said, smiling. "They're friendly!" Jessie said. "And foe-y!" Meowth added. Domino smirked. "All I see are the faces of losers!" she laughed, leaning backwards. **(6) **She fished a black tulip out of her pocket and said, "Here's a souvenir for you!" She tossed it at the balloon, poking a hole in it. "Bye, nice to see ya go!" Domino called, her backpack turning into a hang glider. The balloon started spiraling downwards. Within minutes, Ash, Sora, and the others fell off the rope and into the water. Panicking, Lazula hung onto Mareep, closed her eyes, and braced for impact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**Where do they get this stuff?

**(2)**Hint, hint.

**(3)**I don't own that. That's based off a quote from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.

**(4)**They gotta work on their taunts.

**(5)**Oh, so true.

**(6)**How did she do that?

Silverstar: Ooooh, cliffie! I'm sure we all know who was watching Lazula back there! My hands hurt now…… R&R!


	6. The Mysterious Pokemon

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: This is it……the moment you've all been waiting for…..Mewtwo makes his appearance! YAY!  Let's hope Lazula doesn't get her head blown off. On with the story!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

"aaaaaa" – talking

"_aaaaa" _– thinking

"**aaaaa"** - telepathy

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Lazula.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six: The Mysterious Pokemon

Lazula moaned softly and opened her eyes. She had hit something hard after falling from the balloon. She started moving her arms and legs, and then sat up. Nothing appeared to be broken. The only thing that really hurt was her scar, and even that was only for a few minutes. "Lazula!" Mareep shouted, and nuzzled her. "You're okay!" "Yeah," Lazula said. After checking Mareep for injuries, (and noting the fact that Mareep had been untied) she asked, "Where are we?" "I think we're on an island." Lazula looked around. They appeared to be on a rocky ground, though she could see vegetation further in. Looking out, she saw miles of water, with only a blur for the opposite shore; Mareep was right. Mareep walked over to a branch. For the first time, Lazula noticed the deflated balloon was stuck to the branch, and Team Rocket was hanging on to it. "Do either of you two think it _might_ be a good idea to explore the possibilities of utilizing an alternate means of transportation?" she heard Jessie ask. "Not really," Meowth answered. "Well," James said. "At least this time we finally caught something. That's certainly progress!" He started reeling in the rope, only to notice that Mareep had escaped. "Look," Meowth said. "It must've got loose when we crashed." "Now it's just standing there." Jessie observed. Lazula looked down and saw that Mareep was sparking. She smiled. "Why is it sparking like that?" James asked, worried. "Maybe it wants to play." Meowth suggested. "Use Thundershock!" Lazula shouted. "Mareep nodded and zapped Team Rocket with a powerful bolt of electricity.

Suddenly, a second bolt of electricity hit the Thundershock, breaking it apart. Team Rocket fell to the ground, dazed. "Huh?" Mareep said, looking back. "What the hell?" Lazula muttered, following her friend's gaze. A Pikachu was standing on a rock, sparking. "What are you doing here, human?" he called out. Lazula blinked. That was just rude. "I'm sorry," she started. "I didn't mean to enter your territory, but that balloon crash-landed, and ---." "Shut up, you filthy human!" Pikachu interrupted. Lazula glared. "Who are you calling filthy?" she challenged. Pikachu gasped and almost fell. "You….you can understand me?" "Yeah," Lazula said, still angry. "I can talk to Pokemon." She could vaguely hear Meowth translating in the background. Pikachu stared for a moment, and then started sparking again. "Well, whether you can understand me or not, you're still a human and humans are the last thing Pokemon need, especially clone Pokemon." Lazula stared at him. "Okay, one, that's not true, and two, clone Pokemon?" "What the heck's a clone Pokemon?" Mareep asked. Pikachu gasped and covered his mouth, muttering, "Shit, I probably shouldn't have told you that." Lazula looked back at Team Rocket, but they didn't seem to know either. Pikachu shook his head. "Stop distracting me, human! Get out now, or you'll regret it!" he growled, jumping down from the rock. Lazula frowned. "Look, I don't want to do this, but if it's a battle you want….." "……it's a battle you'll get!" Mareep finished jumping in front of Lazula.

Suddenly, Lazula heard a deep, male voice call out, **"No! Fighting is senseless."** She looked around, but saw no one. Pikachu looked back briefly, and then rushed forward. Mareep let loose a Thundershock, but Pikachu expertly dodged. He rammed into Mareep, knocking her down. He then leapt into the air, planning to attack Lazula. Lazula gulped and covered her head, bracing herself for the strike. But it never came! Instead, Pikachu hung suspended in midair, glowing blue. _"A Psychic attack!"_ Lazula realized. Pikachu hung for a moment longer, and then was gently lowered to the ground, a bewildered look on his face.

That's when Lazula noticed a Pokemon standing on the rock. She had no idea what it was. It was about six feet tall and had lavender-colored fur, except for its tail; it was a deeper shade of purple, almost red. The tail was at least twice as long as its body. Instead of ears, two fur-covered horns were on either side of its head. Most amazing of all were its eyes. They were a deep, amethyst shade, and looked capable of staring right through a person. Lazula realized that this Pokemon must have stopped Pikachu from attacking her, which meant it was a Psychic type. It had also probably been the one that had spoken earlier. "Lazula," Mareep whispered. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" Lazula shook her head, not daring to answer. Whatever it was, it looked dangerous.

The Pokemon spoke again. **"There is nothing to be gained from such battling. Your Mareep is the same as the other Pokemon; neither stronger nor weaker. That was proved the last time we came in contact with your kind and battled the Pokemon from which we were copied." **He hadn't used his mouth, which confirmed Lazula's guess. Strangely, he had "spoken" in English. Mareep made a frantic gesture, and Lazula noticed about twenty Pokemon standing behind the Psychic Pokemon, all of whom were glaring at her. This wasn't good. If they all shared Pikachu's hatred of humans, they would fight. Lazula had won a grand total of four battles in her life; all against either Nurse Joy or Sora, both of whom had went easy on her. It would be no contest.

The Pokemon suddenly turned his gaze from Lazula to Team Rocket, who were whispering to each other. Under his gaze, they shrieked and hugged each other. "Don't mind us," Jessie told him. "We were just looking for a balloon repair shop." The Pokemon looked away and turned towards a swarm of blinking red lights, which Lazula guessed was the Team Rocket Combat Unit. **"I have searched for a place to live in secret and in peace," **the Pokemon said, half to himself. **"But now these humans have found us again. Perhaps we will never find peace." **Lazula exchanged a glance with Mareep. There were so many unanswered questions, but Lazula doubted if she would ever find out the truth. "I know you're psychic," James said, interrupting her thoughts. "But have we met before?"

Pikachu suddenly leapt up and faced the Pokemon. "They can't take this place away! It's ours!" He was silent for a moment before declaring, "We have to defend it. We must battle!" A Gyarados roared in agreement. "But this won't be _just _a battle, will it?" Pikachu continued. "This'll be _war_!" More shouts, both for and against the plan. "You can't do that!" Lazula shouted. Pikachu gave her a look that said, _Are you _still _here? _"I'm serious," Lazula continued. "These guys aren't pushovers." "They'll rip you guys apart!" Mareep added. Some of the Pokemon started whispering to themselves. A Meowth clone raced over to Team Rocket and started whispering frantically in Meowth's ear. Lazula recalled that these Pokemon had come after her exchange with Pikachu. "That's right," she shouted over the noise. "I can understand every word you've been saying." The crowd gasped, and the Pokemon on the rock looked surprised. "That's impossible!" the Meowth clone cried out. "How can this happen?" called a Charizard with red markings all over its body. The Pokemon gestured with its tail for silence. **"I think," **he said to Lazula, **"that you have something to tell us. But first, I would like to know your name." **She hesitated for a moment, and then said strongly, "My name is Lazula Hamilton." Silence, except for the Meowth clone, who said, "That's a pretty name." Lazula smiled and Pikachu glared. The Pokemon nodded. **"Very well, Lazula. Proceed." **

So, Lazula and Mareep once again told the story of their pasts. "So, you see," Lazula finished, "I'm different, too." "She's in the same boat as you guys." Mareep added. "I don't believe it!" Pikachu called out. Everyone stared at him, and Mareep started sparking with anger. "So she can understand us. So what? That doesn't make her an outcast." He smirked at Lazula. "Let's see some proof." Lazula frowned, knelt down, and pulled up her right pant leg, wincing as it brushed her scar. The crowd gasped, and somebody screamed. A Bulbasaur glanced at the Pokemon, who nodded. The Bulbasaur walked over to Lazula. She shrunk back, but Bulbasaur smiled and said, "Don't worry. I look after all the illnesses and injuries in our group. I just want to take a look." Lazula nodded and straightened her leg. Bulbasaur sniffed it. "Tell me if this hurts," he said, placing his foot on the scar. Lazula clenched her teeth and hissed, "Yeah, that hurt." The pain made her want to scream, but she refused to show weakness in front of all these Pokemon. Bulbasaur nodded, turned around, and faced the group. "That cut was real," he told them, "and it looked pretty deep. Lazula was very lucky it didn't hit anything important." He looked at the Pokemon. "She's telling the truth." The Pokemon nodded thoughtfully.

"Hello?" Pikachu called out. "May I remind you that we are being _invaded_? We need to attack now!" After hearing this new story about the cruelty of humans, everyone agreed. "No!" Mareep shouted. "She's right." Team Rocket's Meowth said. "There's no need for you Pokemon to fight us Pokemon!" The second Meowth looked up and said, "Hey, check out the moon!" **(1) **Lazula looked up. The clouds that had covered the moon for so long had disappeared, and the full moon could be seen easily. The Pokemon looked up and started muttering to himself again. **"The moon reflects the light of the sun. Pokemon born into this world walk freely in that sun. But we are shadows of those Pokemon. Perhaps we should not walk in sunlight, bit rather in the shadows of moonlight." **Lazula sighed. _"And people say _I _don't have any confidence!"_ she thought. "It's not fair that we have to live like shadows." Pikachu said, tears in his eyes. "This place is beautiful, but beyond it is a big wide world….." He looked away. "……a bright world." He was silent a minute before turning to Lazula, eyes filled with hatred. "You know that world, don't you, Lazula, and you, Mareep? You were born in it, and you can live in it any way and any where you choose." The two nodded. Pikachu started crying harder. "But because of what we are, we can't live that life." He turned away. "Wherever we go, or whatever we do, we don't belong." "I know that feeling," Jessie said after Meowth had translated. "Ever since I was a little girl, the world has treated me as an outcast, a misfit, as someone who doesn't belong. So prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" James joined in. "We're Team Rocket! We unite all peoples, we extend our reach, we blast off! So, surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth, that's right!" Meowth finished, and then blushed when he realized the second Meowth was watching. **"Enough!" **the Pokemon commanded. **"We are what we are. We shall stay here and live in peace." **He looked back towards the Combat Unit. **"If we can," **he added softly. Lazula stared at them to, worry growing inside her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **In my opinion, this Meowth is a few ribbons short of a Grand Festival, if you catch my drift.

Silverstar: Whew, that took a while to type. So, how will Mewtwo and the clones deal with TR? Will they trust Lazula? Are Ash, Sora, and the others okay? Find out in the next chapter! R&R!


	7. Matters of Truth and Trust

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 7!

**Wolfen-Ways: **I ALSO LOVE MEWTWO! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sora Kumari (Wolfen-Ways)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven: Matters of Truth and Trust

Sora staggered out onto the shore, panting heavily. When Domino punctured the balloon, he and the others had fallen into Clarity Lake. "Is everybody all right?" he heard Brock ask. "I'm okay," Misty answered. "Togepi looks fine, too." Sora looked down. "I won't be fine," he murmured. "Not until I know my cousin's safe." Luna pointed to a small island in the center of the lake. "Team Rocket's balloon was headed towards that island, Sora," she said. Sora walked slowly back into the water. "Then that's where I'm going." "Sora, wait!" Ash shouted. "I know!" Luna said suddenly. She pointed to a fallen tree. "See that fallen tree over there? We'll build a canoe out of it." Sora grinned and tossed out a Pokeball. A bright flash and an Arcanine stood in front of him. "Arcanine," Sora told him. "Use your Flamethrower to make that log a canoe." He nodded and started working.

While Arcanine worked, Sora called everyone over. "There's something I didn't tell you guys earlier," he said. "The reason Lazula and I are so close is because…..I can talk to Pokemon, too." "You can?" Ash said in wonder. "Well, not exactly," Sora amended. "I can sort of feel what they're feeling, and communicate with them that way. Lazula can actually understand, and even _speak _the language of any Pokemon without even trying. But there's something else." Sora hesitated before continuing. "You know how I want to catch Entei? I want to because of my father." "Your father?" Cullen echoed. "Yeah. You see, my dad disappeared when I was three. Before that, we….we always used to pretend that he was Entei. I hope that if I capture Entei, I'll find out where my dad is." Everyone was quiet until Arcanine finished. "Thanks buddy," Sora praised, and recalled him. Everyone pushed the canoe into the water and started paddling. **(1) **Sora pulled his hat back over his head. _"I'm coming, Lazula!" _he thought.

Lazula stared at Pikachu and Meowth (2), who were standing on the rock with the other clones gathered around them. After making his decision, the mysterious Pokemon had teleported away. Pikachu took charge afterwards. His first order of business was to tie up Team Rocket, Lazula, and Mareep using Bulbasaur and Venusaur's Vine Whip. _"The plus side," _Lazula thought, _"is that they aren't holding me and Mareep as tight as the others. They must feel sorry for us."_ Pikachu started shouting to the clones. "If we don't do something, they'll catch us and use us in Pokemon cloning experiments. Just because we're clones doesn't mean they can do whatever they want with us!" Gyarados roared again. Lazula exchanged a glance with Mareep. "I say we leave this place," Pikachu continued, "and go wherever we please!" After Meowth translated, James said, "That's great news! Ask them to bring us, too." "We'll be happy to go absolutely anywhere!" Jessie added. Pikachu smirked. "Oh, yeah," he said to them. "We got a real nice place for all of you." Lazula gulped. She didn't like the sound of that.

"They didn't tell us we were going to prison," Jessie muttered as the cage door slammed. "Next time we use a travel agent." James added. Lazula clutched the bars and shouted, "Guys, you can trust me! I can help!" "You should listen to her!" Mareep (who was outside the cage) told Pikachu. Pikachu ignored them. Meowth (who was also outside the cage) smirked at his teammates. "You humans are all alike. What did you expect they would do, invite Team Rocket along for the ride?" "You're on Team Rocket!" Jessie snapped. "How come you aren't locked up like we are?" "Well, I'm valuable cause I can talk human talk. That'll come in handy!" "But I can speak English, too!" Lazula protested. "Yeah," Meowth said, "but you're a human." "WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS?! I did absolutely nothing to you!" As usual, she was ignored. "So," James asked. "Why are we….?" "They'll let you out as long as I do my job, and don't try any funny stuff. Ha!" "Ha!" Meowth (2) echoed. "So," Jessie realized, "you scratch its back, and it scratches yours."

Lazula looked at Pikachu. "Listen," she told him. "I –" "Shut up!" Pikachu interrupted. **"Is there a problem?" **The clones whipped around to see the mysterious Pokemon staring at them coolly. **"Mareep," **he said, **"why is your Trainer in the cage?" **Mareep jerked her head towards Pikachu. "His fault," she answered. The Pokemon turned towards Pikachu. **"Let her out." **"But she's a human! You can't honestly say that you trust her!" Lazula held her breath. The Pokemon looked at her for a moment before replying, **"I _do _trust her. She is an outcast among her own kind, as are we. She will not harm us." **With that, he disappeared.

Pikachu growled and said, "Fine! Let her out!" Meowth (2) came forward and opened the door. Lazula went out. Jessie and James tried to follow, but Meowth (2) slammed the door shut. "You guys won't regret this." Lazula promised. All the clones except Pikachu smiled. "Hey, Lazula," James said. "Be a sport and let us out." Lazula stared at them. "After what you did to Mareep? Not on your life!" Mareep and the clones laughed. Pikachu came forward. "Okay guys, let's move." He started up the stairs. Meowth, Mareep, and the clones followed him. Lazula stared back at the empty place where the Pokemon had been minutes before. "Thank you," she whispered, and raced up the stairs after the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**Arcanine made oars, too.

Silverstar: Unbelievable! Lazula did what no one else has: she gained Mewtwo's trust! Amazing! BTW, Wolfen-Ways came up with the idea of Sora's ability. Thanks for that! R&R!


	8. Someone Like Me

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 8! Okay, I realize that there have been some grammar mistakes in the past few chapters, and I'm sorry. You guys can understand the story right?

Note: Team Rocket's Meowth will be referred to as Meowth, while his clone will be referred to as Meowth (2).

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lazula.

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eight: Someone Like Me

Lazula and Mareep stepped into the clearing, blinking at the change in light. Lazula stared at the sky; the moon was sinking, and the horizon was grayish-pink. Dawn could not be far off. Strangely, Lazula didn't feel tired at all, only excitement and worry. Judging by Mareep's tail, which was held high, she didn't, either.

Lazula looked back at the shoreline and noticed some sort of argument between the clones. She walked over to them, shouting, "Hey! Cool it, you guys!" They paid no attention to her. "I don't think they heard you," Mareep said, pointing out the obvious. "They'll hear this." Lazula smiled, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and whistled sharply. The clones jumped and turned around. Pikachu glared at her. "What the hell did you do that for?" he snapped. "Just trying to get your attention," Lazula said innocently. Pikachu's scowl deepened. "So, what's the problem?" Mareep asked. Pikachu sighed. "If you _must _know, I decided that a small group of Pokemon will lead the humans to the opposite lakeshore, in order to keep them away from the island." "And let me guess," Lazula said coolly. "You're arguing about who to take." "_No_," Pikachu said impatiently. "We already know that. I'm taking both Meowths **(1)**, Gyarados, Blastoise, Dewgong, Pidgeot, Wigglytuff, Vaporeon, Golduck, Ninetales, Hitmonlee, -" his voice dropped so that Lazula had to strain to hear. "- and you two." Lazula smirked. _"Thank you, unknown Pokemon," _she thought. "And the problem is?" Mareep pressed. Pikachu gave her a look. "I know!" Lazula said triumphantly. "You're fighting about how you'll get us all across the lake!" "Duh," Pikachu answered. "I hate to ask, but do you have any ideas?"

Lazula frowned and stared at the Pokemon. "Okay," she said after a second. "Besides the Water types, how many of you can swim?" A pause, and then Hitmonlee raised his hand. Ninetales shuffled her paws and said shyly, "I can. I…I thought it might come in handy to know." Lazula smiled at her. "A Fire type learning to swim," she said. "Pretty impressive." Ninetales smiled. **(2) **"So, do you two think you can swim all the way to shore?" Both of them looked at the lake. "I….I really don't know. Can one of the others help me?" Ninetales asked. "Sure," Lazula answered, and turned to Vaporeon and Golduck. "Can you two help her?" Both of them nodded. Lazula smiled and turned back to Hitmonlee, who said, "Don't worry about me, Lazula. I'll make it and beat my share of humans besides!" Realizing what he just said, he blushed and looked down. "Um, no offense." "None taken." Lazula turned to the others. "Pidgeot, can you carry Wigglytuff?" Pidgeot shook his head. "I don't think so. She's too heavy." "And just _what _is that supposed to mean?" Wigglytuff snapped. Pidgeot hissed softly **(3)**, but Mareep said, "Save it for the enemy, you guys." "Thanks, Mareep," Lazula said. She turned back to Pidgeot. "Can you carry the two Meowths?" "Yeah, I think so." "Good. Wigglytuff, I think you should hop on Dewgong." Both Pokemon agreed. "That just leaves me, Mareep and Pikachu." Lazula looked at Gyarados, who smiled. Lazula opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Pikachu jumped on top of Gyarados' head, using _her_ head as a stepladder. "_I'm_ riding on Gyarados," he said snootily, while Lazula rubbed her head and muttered something about the "damn egoistic mouse." "I can carry both you and Mareep." Blastoise broke in. "Thanks." Mareep turned to Pikachu. "See? Problem solved," she said, smirking. "Whatever," he answered ungratefully. "Let's go."

Minutes later, Lazula and Mareep were comfortably seated on Blastoise, who was swimming near the end of the procession. "Hey, Blastoise," Lazula said suddenly. "Can you talk and swim at the same time?" "Yeah," he answered. "Something wrong?" "No, it's just…." Lazula broke off, and Mareep finished. "We have some questions to ask." "Fire away," Blastoise said, smiling. Lazula took a deep breath, feeling nervous. "That Pokemon. He's your leader, right?" He nodded warily. "What's his name?" When Blastoise was silent, Lazula went on, "I told you everything about me. It's only fair that I hear about him, too." Blastoise hesitated, and then answered, "Okay. His name's Mewtwo." "Mewtwo?" Lazula repeated. "He wouldn't happen to have any relationship with Mew, did he?" Mareep asked. "You two ask too many questions," Blastoise snapped. Mareep scowled, but Lazula put a hand on her back, a silent signal for her to wait.

After twenty seconds, Blastoise asked, "You didn't hear this from me, got that?" They agreed and Blastoise went on. "I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I know. Yes, Mewtwo is related to Mew. He's a clone, like we are. He was created from a fossilized Mew eyelash **(4) **by a group of scientists working for Team Rocket." "Hold up," Mareep interrupted, "you're saying that Mewtwo was created by the guys we're about to fight." "Yeah. You see, the man who ordered his creation, the leader of Team Rocket, wanted to be in control of the world's most powerful Pokemon. So, Mewtwo was given psychic powers others can only imagine. But, the scientists viewed him as an experiment, and the leader viewed him as a tool." "So, they…..they _abused _him?" Lazula asked, horrified. Blastoise didn't answer. **(5)**

Lazula then erupted into the biggest fit of cursing she ever had; using every word the townspeople had called her to describe this horrible man. Afterwards, she took a couple deep breaths and smiled weakly. "Um, sorry about that." "Don't worry," Blastoise assured her. "That was pretty much everyone's reaction when we found out. Though, admittedly, we didn't know _all_ those words you used." He smiled and continued. "So, naturally, Mewtwo was able to, uh, _escape_, but he never trusted humans after that. It's really amazing that you've earned his trust. You must really be something else. Somewhere along the lines, he cloned us." Blastoise fell silent after that, and Lazula knew he wouldn't go on.

Lazula remembered that when a Trainer would come to get their Pokemon healed, she hadn't trusted them, and had hid. She really didn't trust anyone except Nurse Joy, Sora, Mareep, Blade, Claw, and Shadow. Sort of like Mewtwo. _"No wonder he trusts me," _Lazula thought. _"We're cut from the same cloth."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**I don't know how to put "Meowth" in the plural form.

**(2)**If you look closely, you can see Ninetales and Hitmonlee swimming.

**(3**)I don't know how Pidgeot expresses his anger.

**(4)**I _think_ it's an eyelash. Some people say it's a hair.

**(5)**It could sort of be counted as abuse.

R&R!


	9. The Source of Purity River

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here's Chapter 9! I feel so bad I didn't post this earlier. Please forgive me!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Imagine100perc: **Thanks for reviewing!

_**NOTE: The lines of the movie and the story will be pretty much the same, but there will be some differences.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, so I don't own Mewtwo Returns, either. I don't own Sora Kumari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine: The Source of Purity River

Sora and the others paddled the canoe through a cave on the water. It was enormous, with giant black rocks pointed down at them like teeth. The canoe hit the shore with a soft _bump_. Sora put down his paddle and leapt out of the boat. He whistled. "Luna, did you say this island was _natural_? Cause last I checked, stairs don't form naturally." Everyone looked at the far end of the cave. Sure enough, sturdy-looking stairs had been carved out of the stone. "How did _those _get here?" Ash asked. Everyone ignored him except for Pikachu, who said, "Shut up and climb." Sora snorted and raced up the stairs, the others following. _"Don't worry, Lazula," _he thought. _"Your cuz is on the way!"_

Moments later, Sora reached the top of the stairs, where he saw another cave entrance. He stepped through it and gasped. A small lake glistened in the middle of a large clearing. It seemed to flow somewhere out of the cave. Grass and trees grew everywhere. Moonlight shone through a hole in the cave roof, lighting the clearing. "Wow," Ash whispered in the background. Cullen pulled a device out of his pocket and stepped towards the edge of the lake. He stuck the device in the water for a moment before pulling it out and looking at the results. "Wow," he murmured. "It's off the charts!" He turned to Luna, his face lit up in excitement. "Luna, don't you see? This spring must be the source of Purity River! The water quality is amazing! We could be standing on the edge of the most important medical discovery in history!" "I knew it would be," Luna said sadly. Sora remembered Lazula's words and frowned. "The human body, in fact _all _living things, are made up of mostly water. And the _quality _of water affects the quality of life!" "I see what you mean," Luna admitted. "This place is beautiful, and bursting with life."

Suddenly, five baby Nidoqueen and four baby Rhyhorn stepped out of a bush and over to the water's edge. "Aww, cuties!" crooned Misty. "They all look pretty healthy," Brock added. "I'm not surprised, considering the environment," Sora told him. "I wonder where their parents are," Ash mused. "There they are," Luna said, pointing. Sure enough, a male Rhyhorn and a female Nidoqueen **(1) **were standing on top of a cliff. "They're very protective," Luna continued, "and very proud." They watched the babies for a moment before Luna said, "We should get going now, they might get nervous." She turned to Sora. "We need to find Lazula." Sora nodded and started walking around the spring. Cullen hesitated, and then followed, casting glances over his shoulder from time to time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**Duh.

Silverstar: Pretty short, but the next one will be longer. Really! Once again, sorry for not updating in over a week! TT


	10. Meet the Boss

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: I'm baaaaaaack! And I bring a gift – Chapter 10!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Yes, NOW I update. JK  Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: Meet the Boss

"Whew," Meowth sighed. "I made it." "_We _made it," Meowth (2) corrected. Lazula stepped off of Blastoise's back and onto the shore. Mareep followed her, saying, "I don't see Team Rocket. Where are they?" Lazula opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the whirring of a helicopter. She smiled at Mareep. "Survey says: there." "Oh, yeah." "Stand tough, everyone!" Pikachu shouted, jumping to the front of the frightened mob of Pokemon. Suddenly, a door in the bottom of the helicopter opened and a large, gun-like machine popped out. The front of the machine began glowing red. Pikachu gulped. "Ummm, okay…..new plan: SCATTER!" The Pokemon didn't need to be told twice. The machine fired a huge, red ball of energy, hitting Wigglytuff, Ninetales and Hitmonlee. Lazula raced over to them. "Are you okay?" "I…..can't….move," Hitmonlee said weakly. Lazula looked back at the machine. _"It's a paralyzer gun!"_ she realized. **(1) **

One by one, all the Pokemon except for Mareep and Meowth were hit by the gun. To Lazula's horror, a bunch of the blimps dropped a ton of Pokeballs, capturing most of the clones. One started heading straight for Pikachu. "Mareep, use Thundershock!" Lazula shouted. Mareep nodded and zapped the Pokeball, forcing it away from Pikachu. "Good job!" Lazula praised. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Now, let's use Thundershock on Pikachu!" Mareep obeyed. Pikachu suddenly felt strength return to his body. "It worked!" Lazula shouted. Pikachu grinned. "Thanks, you two!" Meowth and Meowth (2) suddenly ran up to them. Meowth (2) had claw marks all over his face. Without a word, the five of them started running. The paralyzer gun started firing again. Lazula had her work cut out for her dodging each one. Finally, the gun had them cornered. It started to charge up, and Lazula realized that she had no idea what it could do to a human. The gun fired, and Lazula closed her eyes.

She heard Mareep gasp beside her. She opened her eyes just in time to see a second ball of energy – a Shadow Ball attack – collide into the first. Both of them exploded. Lazula looked up and saw Mewtwo floating above the lakeshore, forming a second Shadow Ball in one hand. "He saved us," whispered Mareep. Lazula nodded weakly. Mewtwo fired the Shadow Ball at the helicopter, which it dodged impressively. Mewtwo's hand started glowing blue, and Lazula guessed he was using his Psychic attack. The Pokeballs suddenly flew up into the air and released the clones.

Suddenly, a door on top of the helicopter opened and a platform was raised. Two people and a Persian were standing on it. Lazula recognized the first person as Domino. When she saw the second person, she gasped. "What's up?" Mareep asked. "That's Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni!" Meowth stared at her. "How did you know that?" he asked. "A couple weeks ago, I read in the paper that Team Rocket almost took over Silph co. in Saffron City. They gave his description." **(2) **"I didn't know that!" Meowth whined. Lazula looked back at Giovanni. Yes, that had to be him. He had brown hair and soulless black eyes. His face looked like it had been chiseled out of stone. He wore an orange suit, and his hand was stroking the Persian. Mewtwo's scowl deepened. **"You!" **he hissed telepathically. Giovanni smirked. "It's been quite a while," he drawled. "You look well." Lazula remembered Blastoise's words; Mewtwo's creation had been ordered by this vile man. **"Leave this place at once!" **Mewtwo ordered. **"I warn you, my strength is far greater than when we first met."** "Your increased strength comes as no surprise." Giovanni answered. "Fortunately, my technicians have predicted it and created new technology to deal with it."

Lazula watched as two machines suddenly flew out of nowhere – red and blue – and surrounded Mewtwo. "What are those things?" Meowth (2) asked. "Probably nothing good." Mareep answered. The two machines suddenly started glowing with electricity. The tendrils of lightning at each machine connected, sending a powerful ripple threw the air. Caught off guard, Mewtwo feel to the ground, grunting in pain. Lazula gasped. "That's gotta hurt," Mareep said, wincing. Giovanni chuckled softly. "Well, it seems my new equipment is worth the considerable investment," he said. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to hoist himself back up. **"Youshould fear my powers most of all. You cannot conquer me!" **"Your psychic powers may bend the will of living creatures," Giovanni shot back, "but they can not influence machines." Mewtwo looked at the machines, which were once again circling him. **"We will see about that," **Lazula heard him mutter. "Activate the force field!" Giovanni ordered, and Domino pressed a few buttons on a control panel. The machines started sparking again, and huge rocks surrounded Mewtwo. Mewtwo's hands started glowing, and he pushed the machines into two big rocks. "ALL RIGHT!" Lazula shouted, and Giovanni's eyes locked with hers. She immediately covered her mouth, muttering, "Shit, that was dumb." "Well," Giovanni said. "I thought you hated humans." **"I do." **Mewtwo said softly. "Then perhaps you can tell me why–" "Whoa there, pal," Lazula interrupted. "I came here by accident, okay? A storm blew me in, and for the record, I have absolutely _no idea_ what's going on here." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mewtwo give the smallest of nods and flicked his tail toward her. "Nice recovery," Mareep whispered.

Giovanni stared at her for a moment longer before turning back to Mewtwo. "Well done," he said snootily. "You've demonstrated that technology has its limitations. An important lesson to keep in mind." He smirked. "But then again, so do living creatures." "That doesn't sound good," Pikachu said worriedly. **"Do not test the limits of my power!" **Mewtwo threatened. "It appears that would be futile. So," Giovanni pointed to the island, "We'll take our battle to that island." The clones howled in protest, and Lazula noticed that several blimps were already heading there. After saying something to her leader, Domino activated a jetpack and zoomed toward the island. "So," Giovanni said, sneering, "I understand that some Pokemon friends of yours are over on that island. Now we'll see how powerful your loyalties are!" **"You are despicable." **Mewtwo murmured. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Lazula muttered.

Sora raced down a second flight of stairs, the others behind him. Suddenly, a whizzing noise filled the air, and Sora's arms were tightly pressed against his sides. "What the hell?" he muttered. Looking down, he saw that his arms had been bound in a sort of metal ring. More whizzing and the others were tied up. Sora looked at the bottom of the stairs and saw Domino along with a few other members of Team Rocket. "Unfortunately your being here is very inconvenient for us. We can't let anyone stop us from reaching our objective. We can't let you leave until our operations are complete." "You'd better," Sora growled, but he allowed himself to be led back towards the spring.

Once there, Domino spied the babies, who started to run away. She picked up one of the smaller Nidoqueen, saying, "Aren't they simply adorable?" "Those Pokemon are just babies!" Luna shouted. "Leave them alone!" Domino opened her mouth, but Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn leapt off the rock, growling in anger. Domino smirked and tossed out two more rings. Apparently, these were electric. They zapped the two Pokemon, who shrieked and fainted. "Stop it, Domino!" Sora heard Ash shout. Domino smirked. "I know Trainers catch their Pokemon with Pokeballs, but I prefer our method." She turned to the rest of her group. "Make certain not a single one of them escapes." After they left, she continued her speech. "Once these Pokemon are caught, they'll be used in experiments and as bait for Mewtwo. No sense in wasting Pokeballs." Sora's mouth opened in horror. Domino was implying that all these Pokemon would die. "You're joking!" Domino smirked. "Afraid not. Sorry."

Domino opened the cage door. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she mocked. "Some rare and valuable Pokemon?" "You know very well we're not Pokemon!" Jessie snapped. "Of course," Domino replied. "My mistake. Team Rocket agents are as useless as they are rare. But they're certainly not very valuable!" **(3)** Jessie growled in anger.

"009 to Giovanni. Except for Pokemon brought by some young Trainers, the island is populated by Pokemon clones….and we got'em. Over." Giovanni smirked. "Excellent. The trap is set and now we have our bait." He leaned over the edge of the platform. "Mewtwo! Are you going to let your little friends battle me alone?" Lazula had to strain her ears and completely clear her mind to catch Mewtwo's words. **"I cannot. I _must _help them!" **Lazula turned to Pikachu. "How many strong fighters did you leave behind?" Pikachu grinned sheepishly. "Ummm…none." "NONE?!" Mareep shouted, causing everyone to jump. "What kind of military strategist are you?" Lazula sighed. _"So now, we _have _to do what Giovanni says!" _The clones all started shouting at once. "These guys all want to help, too." Meowth translated. "You should come help, too!" Meowth (2) told him. "Who, me?" Meowth turned to Lazula and Mareep. "What do you two think?" When they agreed, he said, "Well, okay. I gotta admit, I don't got a lot of experience at being unselfish, but if you guys can do it, I guess I can give it a try." Lazula nodded and turned to Pikachu. "You with us?" she asked. Pikachu grinned. "Heck, yeah!" he answered. Mewtwo started glowing blue again, and lifted up into the air. **"We must live where and how we choose!" **Lazula felt a tingly feeling spread throughout her whole body, and she found herself rising into the air. The others started rising, too, Mareep shrieking that she hated heights. **"Friends, to the island!" **Mewtwo shouted, and zoomed off, his powers keeping the others close to him. If Lazula had looked back, she would've seen Giovanni press a button, or the lenses of the two machines light up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**I really don't know what else to call it.

**(2)**That's convenient.

**(3)**Don't you just love it when people insult themselves?

Silverstar: Whew, that was long. So now things are getting interesting. R&R!


	11. Pain

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: A bit of romance in this chapter!  If any of you were confused by the scene changes in the last chapter, deleted my "()()()()"s. I'll try something else, so don't get confused! MOVING ON!

**Wolfen-Ways: **I like that part, too! It's my second favorite in the whole movie! Thanks much for your support! Have a cookie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sora Kumari. He belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eleven: Pain

After a few minutes, Lazula got used to the sensation of flying. If it were under different circumstances, she would be having a lot of fun. However, all thoughts in her head fell into two categories: worry about the clones and confusion about Mewtwo. _"Why did he save me?" _she thought. _"Sure, the others would've gotten hurt, too, but couldn't he have used his powers to shield them and not me? I thought he hated humans!" _Lazula stared through the crowd of Pokemon up ahead and looked at Mewtwo. _"Why?" _she mentally asked, but if he heard her, he spared no attention. A random thought suddenly popped into Lazula's head; _"For a Pokemon, he's pretty hot…wait…what? Where did that come from? It can't be true…can it?" _Lazula looked back at Mewtwo and sighed. _"Yeah, okay, it's true. But a) he's a Pokemon, b) I'm a human, which he hates, c) It would NEVER work out, d) he'd never have me anyway, and e) this is probably just hormones. So, stop freaking out, Hamilton, and focus on saving these guys!"_ "You okay, Lazula?" Mareep asked. Lazula smiled weakly. "Besides the fact that we got a madman chasing after an island's worth of Pokemon clones, and that we got to stop him? Pretty good!" Mareep rolled her eyes and said, "Ha, ha, my sides are splitting. Seriously, though, if something's wrong, you can tell me." "Duh," Lazula replied, "we're best friends for life." All the same, Lazula didn't think she could tell Mareep of her thoughts.

Mewtwo landed on the lakeshore and loosened his hold on the others. Lazula noticed Domino and three other Rockets standing on the shore. Mewtwo landed and released his hold on the Pokemon and Lazula. "I've been expecting you." Domino smirked. "This Nidoqueen sure is a cutie." She added, gesturing towards the baby Nidoqueen in her arms. **"Release that young one!" **Mewtwo ordered. Domino smirked. "Maybe that's something you'll have to take up with my Boss." Lazula strained her ears, but she couldn't hear the helicopter. She guessed it was still out on the lake. But that Nidoqueen……she looked so scared. She felt all her fear and shyness melt away as she knelt down beside Mareep and whispered a plan in her ear. Mareep grinned and whispered, "Let's do it!" Lazula grinned and both newcomers broke rank and raced straight towards Domino. Said Team Rocket agent's eyes widened and she tried to run, but as usual, Lazula and Mareep were too quick. Mareep whipped her tail around and struck Domino's legs. As she reeled backwards, Lazula snatched Nidoqueen right out of her hands. The clones cheered, and Nidoqueen licked Lazula's cheek before racing off into the bushes. Behind Team Rocket, an older Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn – the baby's parents, Lazula guessed grinned gratefully at her. Mareep nudged her legs. "They're tied up," she whispered. Lazula replied softly, "I know, but Team Rocket will be on their guard now. We can't do anything about it." Mareep frowned but agreed. The two smirked at Domino and walked back to the clones. "You go, girls!" Meowth (2) cheered. "Nice teamwork!" Pikachu agreed. Mewtwo said nothing, but for the first time, he had a small smile on his face. He nodded gratefully at them, and Lazula felt her cheeks grow warm. Fortunately, no one noticed.

Unfortunately, they didn't notice because the helicopter had just flown in. Once again, the platform was raised, with Giovanni and Persian on it. "Nice to see you," Giovanni said sarcastically. "So I take it you've decided to obey my command?" Mewtwo didn't hesitate. **"No! I would sooner leave this world than join you!" **Giovanni chuckled. "I suggest you rethink your opinion. If you choose to defy me, your fellow creations will all be used in our experiments and will most _certainly_ leave this world." Lazula gaped at him in horror. Giovanni gave an impossible choice! Mewtwo hesitated, and then answered, **"Very well." **"No!" screamed Mareep, but before she could do anything, Domino pulled out one of her special black tulips and pointed at Mareep. She fell silent. **"Stand away!" **he ordered the Pokemon blocking his path. **"I must submit to him." **The Pokemon hesitated but moved so that there was a clear path between Mewtwo and the force field. Giovanni pressed a button and the two machines returned. "I thought he destroyed those!" Lazula whispered. "Apparently not." Meowth answered. Giovanni pressed another button, and black tendrils of electricity from each machine connected to form a dark blue force field. "These machines are not designed to kill you." Giovanni told them. "They were developed to harness your abilities, and mold your will to my purposes." At this point, Lazula didn't really know what was worse. **"Your…_purposes_?" **Mewtwo repeated. "Don't waste your time destroying them," Domino broke in. "We're perfectly capable of building new ones." She pointed her black tulip at Mareep. "But if you try to fight us, your little friends will be the ones to pay the price." The tulip shot a blue ball of energy at Mareep, which hit her chest. The force of it sent Mareep flying back into a large rock. "NO, MAREEP!" Lazula shouted and raced to her friend's side. "I'm okay," she answered weakly. Domino smirked and pointed the tulip at Lazula. "You're next, shrimp." Lazula glared at her, unafraid.

Mewtwo, however, had other ideas. **"I will do what you want." **He said in a defeated voice. "Excellent," Giovanni said. "Now all you have to do is step into the light." Slowly, Mewtwo started walking towards the machines. The Pokemon wailed, and Meowth said unnecessarily, "They're telling him to stop, but he's still going!" "No, you can't!" Lazula shouted, and raced towards him. Suddenly, a powerful ripple of pain shot up her leg. Lazula clutched her leg, but continued on after a moment. The pain became worse, and Lazula fell to her knees, crying out. She weakly looked up and saw Mewtwo staring at her, eyes glowing blue. _"He's…he's causing this!" _Lazula realized. _"I guess he wants me to stay back." _A moment later, her suspicions were confirmed when the light faded and Mewtwo had a tear in one eye. Lazula nodded and limped back over to Mareep, who licked her leg feebly.

When the pain resided, Lazula saw that Mewtwo had stepped into the force field. The lenses of the machine moved slightly, and Mewtwo was lifted up into the air. "That's a good boy," Giovanni chuckled. "Now you won't be able to run away from me again." **"You may control my body," **Mewtwo snarled, **"but you will never control my will!" **"We'll see." Giovanni pressed a button on the control panel. The force field glowed purple, and Mewtwo screamed in pain. **"I …will** **not…submit!" **he shouted, gritting his teeth. Giovanni smirked. "You're strong, Mewtwo, but pain makes the body master of the will. Let's see how long you last." He looked at the island. "This is a very charming place. I had a feeling that you'd find a pretty little hideaway like this. It will be perfect for my new laboratory. Finally, I'll be able to control a vast army of the world's most powerful Pokemon. And you…you will be at its head, carrying out my commands. Together, we will rule the Earth!" Lazula didn't notice as she and the rest of the clones were bound in a metal ring. All she was aware of was Mewtwo passing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Okay, _now _things are starting to get messed up. I always hate this part in the movie. After reading about this, you guys _have _read the next chapter, right?

Ead-ray and eview-ray!


	12. Rescue

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Here we go – Chapter 12! I told you people, flames are good with me! I swear! But please, refrain from using _all that profanity._ (see review page to know what I'm talking about)

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Yonoka Takai: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Medabot Freak: **I KNOW, RIGHT?! I'm such a fangirl.  Thanks for reviewing!

**Flame Rising More and More: **Did you make your name like that on purpose? 'Cause it suits you. Sorry you think that way, but I think that next time, you should read _beyond_ the first chapter before making up your mind. Yes, I _do _think people want to read this story from the 3 authors who put it on their alerts list, 5 who put it on their favorites list, 1045 hits, and 14 positive reviews. Look, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean others will hate it too. I don't even know why I put this up here, since you hate the story and probably won't read anymore than Chapter 1. Thanks for the review anyway! At least you read!

_**NOTE: The cloned Pikachu and Meowth will hereafter be referred to as Pikachu (2) and Meowth (2).**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twelve: Rescue

Lazula and the others followed Domino down a long hallway. Lazula broke herself away from her thoughts only to look down at Mareep, who looked like she was getting weaker. Suddenly, Pikachu (2) brushed his tail against her leg. "Look," he whispered. Lazula looked up and saw three more Rockets guarding the rest of the captured clones. Lazula blinked, and then smiled. At the front of the group were Sora and the others! "Sora!" she called, and raced over to them, ignoring Domino's protests. "Lazula! You're okay!" he shouted back. They would've hugged, but they were both tied up. "So they got you too, huh?" Lazula said, smiling weakly. Sora frowned. "Yeah. I know these guys are from Team Rocket, but I have no freaking idea what they're doing here." Lazula winced. "Ummm…I'll tell you once we get out of here." Sora shrugged. "Fair enough."

Suddenly, they heard a soft thump behind them. Mareep had fallen over, panting from exhaustion. "Mareep!" Lazula shouted, and rushed to her friend's side. "I'm sorry; I should've seen you were too weak." "S'okay, not your fault," Mareep answered. "She looks wiped out," Sora observed. "What'd they do to her?" Ash asked. "One of those Rockets shot electricity out of a black tulip," Pikachu (2) explained. Sora translated, and Lazula said, "You told them?" Sora nodded. "Luna," Cullen said, "get the vial of spring water in my back pocket. It may revive Mareep." "Right," Luna said. "What spring?" Lazula asked. Pikachu grinned sheepishly. "Uh…we have a spring deep in the mountain. It has healing powers." Lazula stared at him. "And you were planning on telling me this when?" Pikachu answered, "Hey, up until about twenty minutes ago, I hated you." "Oh, yeah." "What'd it say?" Misty asked. Sora whistled appreciatively. "You'll see in a bit." Once Luna pulled it out, Cullen pulled off the top. Luna walked over to Mareep and fed it to her, saying, it could be just what she needs." A moment later, Mareep opened her eyes. "I feel great!" she announced and leapt to her feet. Lazula sighed in relief. "That's good. You scared me, pal." "That water's truly amazing." Cullen said. "I knew it was healthy, but I never knew it had healing powers." Luna added. "Stop muttering and start walking!" Domino snapped, coming up behind them. "You can't stay here; we have a place all prepared." "And where's that?" Sora asked coolly, standing up. Lazula exchanged a glance with Mareep. "We have a pretty good idea," she said, groaning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The door to the cage shut once again, with Lazula and the rest of the captive people and Pokemon inside. "You'd better let us out of here right now!" Ash threatened. Domino chuckled. "You may not get out at all." Lazula hissed softly, remembering Mewtwo. "We'll see about that," she murmured, clutching the bars of the cage. **(1) **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside, helicopters from the Combat Unit base brought in huge metal bars for constructing the base. The island wall already had huge metal plates on it. "Everything's going according to plan," Domino spoke into her walkie-talkie. "Construction of the base has begun. What's the status of Mewtwo?" Giovanni sat in his helicopter, staring at a few monitors. "It's stronger than I realized," he answered. "Its brain waves haven't altered in the least! At this rate, its body will be destroyed before its will is!" "You can't destroy it!" Domino protested. "It could take years to clone it again!" "I know that! But this has become a battle between Mewtwo's will and mine!" Giovanni gripped the walkie-talkie so hard, it snapped in half. Domino winced at the heavy static and muttered, "Well, don't take it out on me!" She turned and saw Jessie and James, scarves over their heads, mopping the floor. "Can't you work any faster?" she snapped. "Use some elbow grease! I wanna be able to see my face in that floor! Now hurry up!" Jessie growled and grit her teeth. "We'll show her!" she muttered to James.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside a buzzing sound filled the air as hundreds of Ledian, Butterfree, and Beedrill flocked to Mt. Queyna. In the cage, the Pokemon started calling out to one another, their cries hopeful. "What're they saying?" Ash asked. "They say 'they're coming, and they're very angry.'" Meowth answered. Sora turned to Lazula. "Your gift is better for this translation than mine." Lazula nodded and clarified, "The Bug Pokemon are coming. Remember how I said that Bug Pokemon love nice clan water? Well, I think Team Rocket is doing something to Clarity Lake, so the bugs are going to go stop them."

A couple minutes later, a huge BANG startled the prisoners. Lazula ducked to the ground and closed her eyes. When she looked up, the cage door had been broken. "I don't know how that happened," Mareep said, "and I don't care." Lazula looked back at the clones. "Come on!" she shouted. "We gotta save Mewtwo!" "Who?" Brock asked at the same time Pikachu (2) asked, "How did you –" "Come ON!" Lazula repeated and ran back up the stairs, the clones and humans following. Lazula vaguely noticed Cullen and Luna racing in another direction. She gritted her teeth and ran faster.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, hundreds of Ledian faced Domino, anger in their eyes. Domino tossed out dozens of black tulips, but they were shredded to bits by three Scyther. **(2)** Domino elongated one of her tulips and hissed, "You'll never stop the Black Tulip, cause I can think on my feet!" Without hesitation, she pole vaulted over the Ledian, only to slip and slide along the soaking floor. Jessie smirked. "I guess that floor we mopped is still a little slippery. Perfect for a character like her!" Domino continued to slide until she fell, face first, into a bucket of water. "What happened, Domino?" Jessie asked. "You looked fine when you came in, but now you look --" "– a little _pail_!" finished James. **(3)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lazula and the others (Ash, Misty, Brock, Sora, Mareep, both Pikachu, and both Meowth) raced to where Mewtwo was held. "Mewtwo! It's us!" Pikachu (2) shouted. Mewtwo weakly looked down at them. **"I am glad…that you are safe," **he said. **"But I cannot last much longer." **"Don't worry, Mewtwo," Lazula told him. **"How do you know my name?" **I heard it from Bl – Giovanni," Lazula corrected, thinking the blame game wouldn't be helpful. She stared at him and called, "You trusted me, Mewtwo, and you saved me from that paralyzer gun. So now, I'm gonna help you!" The group surrounded the two machines. "Brock, maybe there's a cutoff switch," Misty suggested. Brock shook his head. "It's no good! It's all sealed up!" "That's all right," Lazula said, taking a few steps back. "We'll just do this the old fashioned way." She charged and rammed into the red machine. It didn't move. "Hit it harder!" Sora shouted, and tackled it. Mareep, Pikachu (2) and both Meowths rammed into it. "No!" Lazula shouted. "All together! One…two…three…NOW!" The six slammed into the machine, tipping it over. But before they could celebrate, the lens swiveled back in place, keeping the hold strong. "We can't stop it!" Brock called up. **"Then I must use what remains of my power." **"No, you can't!" shouted Mareep. But Mewtwo was firm. **"Either these machines will be destroyed…or _I _will be!" **

Mewtwo's body and the machines glowed dark red, and he screamed in pain. "Hang in there, Mewtwo!" shouted Lazula. "Don't give up!" Sora added. Lazula turned to Mareep. "Help him, Mareep! Use your strongest Thundershock!" Mareep let loose a powerful bolt of electricity. Both Pikachu helped out with there Thunderbolts." The machines shook violently. Suddenly, the red machine exploded. The hold was broken, and Mewtwo fell to the ground. With no assistance, the blue machine exploded, too. "Mewtwo!" the group called and rushed over. "You did it," Lazula told him. "You beat'em." **"Yes," **Mewtwo whispered. **"But I have also destroyed…myself." **"No!" the Pikachu screamed. "You gotta come to the spring!" Meowth translated, and Sora said, "The water there _did_ revive Mareep; maybe it'll do the same for Mewtwo!" They all reached down and picked up Mewtwo.

Suddenly, a voice behind them said, "You're not going anywhere." Giovanni stood there, along with all his troops. "Mewtwo belongs to me," he continued, "and I alone will decide whether it survives were not!" "Oh, no you don't!" shouted Misty. "We won't let you!" Brock added. They both tossed out their Pokemon (Onix, Geodude, Pinecoe, Golbat, Vulpix, Goldeen, and Poliwhirl). Ash sent out Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil, Sora sent out Arcanine, and Mareep ran to help. Meowth, spotting his teammates, ran over to them. "You take Mewtwo," Sora said to Lazula. Lazula nodded and started off. "No!" Giovanni shouted, but was interrupted by a huge roar. The rest of the clones and the Bug Pokemon surrounded the group of Rockets. "So," Giovanni smirked. "You wish to defy me as your leader has? Very well. I'll crush you, too!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**Yes, they're all untied.

**(2)**No, not Blade, Claw, or Shadow (Lazula's Scyther).

**(3)**Ha, ha, very funny.

Silverstar: WHY did I put a cliffie right there? Grrrr…R&R pretty please!


	13. Rescue Reversed

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Unlike common superstition, Chapter 13 will be very lucky! Lots of life lessons in this chapter! Check it out!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I only own Lazula. Wolfen-Ways only owns Sora. Deal with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Thirteen: Rescue Reversed

Lazula walked up the long, stone stairs leading to the spring, Mewtwo on her back. "Hang on, Mewtwo," she murmured. "We're almost there." **"Why?" **Mewtwo said softly. **"Why are you helping me?" **"Well," Lazula said thoughtfully, "you trusted me when no one else did. That's a good reason." **"The only one?" **Mewtwo pressed.Lazula laughed. "I don't know about you, dude, but _I _don't need a reason to help somebody." **"Perhaps you are unique," **Mewtwo replied, more to himself than her. **"A unique human…one of a kind." **"Aw, thanks," she said, blushing. "But you know, you'r_e _one of a kind, too. Everyone is." Mewtwo chuckled softly. **"I don't know what I am…and soon, it may not matter." **Lazula turned her head and gave him a look. "First of all, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. Second of all, that's kind of your trouble. Before you can really like and respect others, you have to like and respect _yourself_." She made a face. "Trust me; I learned that the hard way." **"Perhaps you are right," **Mewtwo said. **"But I am still not of this Earth." **"That's the biggest bunch of baloney I've ever heard!" Lazula told him. "Look, I read somewhere that in the cloning process, four out of five clones die. **(1) **You survived. So, that means that whatever great force it is that controls the universe obviously had a reason for your survival. Sure, you don't know it yet; nobody knows their destiny. But hey, that's the fun of life!" Mewtwo smiled and softly kissed her cheek. **(2) "Thank you, Lazula. You truly are…one of a kind," **he whispered, and passed out. "Mewtwo!" Lazula shouted. "You can't die now! Hang in there!" She sped up the stairs and into the light.

Lazula ignored the beauty of the cave and ran to the edge of the spring. Luna and Cullen were standing there. "Lazula!" Luna called out, waving. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" Cullen asked. Lazula hesitated, but replied, "This is Mewtwo. He's really weak, and if he doesn't get into that water _now_, he's not gonna make it." Cullen stared at her and shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Lazula. This water is meant for humans." "WHAT!?" Lazula shouted. "But if he doesn't get in there, he'll die!" Cullen blocked her path with his arm. "Lazula that Pokemon could contaminate the whole spring!" **(3) **Lazula stared at him."I can't believe you," she murmured. "I thought you were a good man!" "Cullen, maybe we should listen to her." Luna said, pushing away Cullen's arm. Lazula didn't give him a chance to block her again. She raced towards the water and dove in feet first, letting go of Mewtwo as she went under.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As he started sinking, Mewtwo felt strength return to his body. **"I have seen this place before." **he realized. **"I've been here. Was it in my dreams? But this is no dream; I can feel new life inside of me." **In his mind's eye, he saw the silhouette of a small Pokemon near the surface. **"Mew?" **he called. Mew looked at him, and then sped away. Mewtwo started thinking to himself again. **"If this water has the same healing effect on me as it does other Pokemon – Pokemon born into this world – then could it be that Lazula was right, and this world is my rightful place, too?" **Mewtwo opened his eyes and saw a dark, moving shadow on the surface. **"Lazula jumped in the spring," **he realized, **"for me." **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lazula's head broke through the surface of the water. She gasped for breath and swam to the shore. Luna pulled her out, smiling. Lazula stared back at the water. "MEWTWO!" she shouted. No answer. Before she could call again, two explosions struck the other side of the spring. "_He's _here," she murmured, fear in her heart. Sure enough, the helicopter hovered in front of her. "Tell me where Mewtwo is!" she heard Giovanni order from inside through a speaker. "No way!" she answered. "You can't come here and destroy the spring!" Cullen shouted. "Yes, I can," Giovanni replied. "This place belongs to me! Now, _where is Mewtwo_?" "I'm not telling you!" Lazula shouted. "Very well. Do you see that gun?" Lazula looked and saw a chrome gun attached to the bottom of the helicopter, the source of the explosions. "This one won't paralyze you," Giovanni continued. "It will kill you!" Lazula gulped in fear. "Unless, of course, you tell me what I want to know."

Lazula was silent for a moment. She thought of her old life; of her family, her enemies. Finally, she thought of Mewtwo, who never even enjoyed the small pleasures of life. She knew what her answer was. She smiled and called up, "Go ahead! As long as Mewtwo's safe!" The gun started glowing and Lazula closed her eyes, preparing to meet her maker.

Suddenly, an enormous splash broke the air. She opened her eyes in time to see Mewtwo smash the gun with a Shadow Ball. Tars of happiness ran down Lazula's cheeks. He was alive! Mewtwo stared straight at the helicopter. **"You will not defile this place _or _harm** **Lazula!" **he snarled. **"They do not belong to you, any more than _I _do!" **His eyes turned blue, and he started glowing with an unearthly white light. Lazula shielded her eyes. She heard Mewtwo say, **"This place has given me new life, and Lazula, a chance at that life; and I will do everything in my power to protect them both!" **An enormous pillar of light rose from the spring, and spread to the far reaches of Mt. Queyna. As Lazula felt herself begin to fade, she heard Mewtwo's voice in her ear, whispering, **"Thank you, Lazula. You saved my life…and opened my eyes." **Lazula smiled. "No problem…friend," she murmured, and her world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **I don't know if this info is real or not; I'm just basing it on The Origin of Mewtwo.

**(2) **Awww!

**(3)** This is why Cullen is my second-least favorite character (the first being Giovanni).

Silverstar: Hope you liked that! It pains me to say this but…the next chapter will be the last one. WAAAAAH!

R&R!


	14. The End? No way!

The Outcasts

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Sorry about the wait, I got sick on Friday…then I went to an all-day church thing on Saturday…and on Sunday the computer erased my disk…ON WITH THE STORY!

**Medabot Freak: **It _is_ a romance story! Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!

**Imagine100perc: **Yeah, that came out wrong. Don't worry, I'm not offended. Thanks for your review!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Ok, I got stuff to say, so listen up: First, thanks for your review. I'm happy you like my story. Second, a million thank yous for letting me use Sora again. Finally, I can't thank you enough for all your support in this story. You rock!

Disclaimer: Ditto Chapters 4-13.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Fourteen: The End? No way!

"Lazula!" "Please get up!" "Don't leave us!" Scores of voices ran sluggishly in and out of Lazula's head. She moaned softly and opened her eyes. Mareep was staring at her worriedly, while Sora looked on, a similar expression on his face. "Lazula!" Mareep shouted and nuzzled her. "You're okay!" "Yeah," she whispered weakly. "You had us worried, cuz," Sora told her. "We thought you were a goner." He turned around. "She's okay, people! Nothing to worry about here!" A cheer followed his words. Lazula sat up slowly and saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and all the clones nearby. They all appeared to be in some sort of cave. Plants were growing everywhere. Lazula clutched her aching head. "How long was I out?" she asked. Bulbasaur (the doctor) walked over and answered, "All day. The sun just set. We were all very worried about you." He placed an assortment of Berries near her arm. "You should eat these," he advised. Lazula's stomach growled; her last meal had been dinner at Luna's cabin, yesterday.

Once she finished, she felt a strange presence behind her. She stood and turned around. Mewtwo was standing on the edge of an enormous lake, smiling. Lazula grinned and hobbled over. "I told you you'd be okay!" she told him. **"Yes,"** he answered, **"thanks to you." **He frowned. **"There is one thing I don't understand; why did you jump in the spring? In your weakened state, you could have drowned." **Lazula smiled weakly. "I was so worried about you; I guess I just wasn't thinking." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up," Mareep said, walking over. "Did you say you jumped in the spring?" "Yeah, but –" Lazula stopped and her eyes widened. Slowly, she knelt down and pulled up her right pant leg. The scar was gone. Her leg was as it had been back when she was ten. "It's gone!" Lazula shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm free!" The crowd cheered again, Sora and Mareep the loudest.

Lazula turned back to Mewtwo. "So, where are we? And come to think of it, what was with that freaky light?" **"I have moved the lake and the spring beneath Mt. Queyna," **Mewtwo explained. **"The Pokemon will be protected here." **Lazula nodded. "Makes sense to me." "Wait till I tell Professor Oak about this!" Ash said. Lazula rounded on him. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she yelled. "Do you want this whole thing to happen _again_? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ash sweatdropped and muttered, "Sorry." **"You need not worry," **Mewtwo said. **"None of you will be able to speak of this. I will erase this memory from your minds." **Lazula gaped at him. "You can't do that!" she protested. "She's right!" Everyone whipped around to see Meowth jump out from behind a bush, Jessie and James on his heels. "Meowth, be quiet!" warned James. "Keep your nose out of this!" Jessie added. Meowth glared. "It's got nothing to do with my nose! **(1) **It's about what all these other Pokemon are saying!" "Yeah!" the clones shouted. "It's only natural to want to know who and where you came from," Meowth continued, "and someday these little ones will want some answers, only there won't be any. Not if you make everybody forget!" The family of Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn nodded. "So what if their parents were clones?" Meowth asked. "They're still living creatures, and they deserve to live, and they deserve to know about themselves as much as you, or me, or anybody does! That's what we think," he finished. Mewtwo still looked unconvinced, so Lazula gave it a shot. "Mewtwo, you remember what I told you about my life, right? Well, all through those years, I hated myself. I was convinced that I couldn't do anything right. Today, though, I helped someone. I did something right. You gave me confidence, Mewtwo. Please, don't take it away." She smiled pleadingly. "So, what do you say? You gonna let us remember?" Mewtwo smiled. **"Yes. We deserve to remember. If we are able to look to the future as other Pokemon do, then we should also look to the past. The shame of that past is not ours; it belongs to those who used us for our pasts. To protect my fellow Pokemon, and this healing place, I will erase the memories only of those who seek to destroy them." **He glowed bright blue. **"Only they shall forget."**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lazula leaned against the cave wall and stared up at the sky. After Mewtwo's announcement, he restored the memories of Ash, Misty, and Brock, who had apparently met him before. Most of the crowd had then fallen asleep. She, however, followed the lake. She discovered that it fed into a river, which led to a waterfall that ran down the side of Mt. Queyna. _"Hard to believe Mewtwo did all this," _she thought as she looked at the moon. It would be full for one more night before waning. **"I thought you were sleeping." **Lazula whipped around to see Mewtwo walking toward her. She clutched her heart. "You scared me, dude." Mewtwo frowned. **"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here." **Lazula smiled. "I like the moon, too," she whispered, staring up at the sky.

They were silent for a minute before a thought struck Lazula. "Hey, Mewtwo, about Cullen and Luna--" **"Their memories have been erased." **Mewtwo said. **"I didn't want to take any chances." **"Good." More silence. _"This is getting awkward,"_ Lazula thought. She sighed. "Mewtwo, last night I learned a little bit about you –" **"From Blastoise," **Mewtwo interrupted. Lazula stared at him. Mewtwo smiled. **"While you were unconscious, he told me about your conversation." **Lazula blushed. "Sorry, I was just so curious." Mewtwo nodded. **"It's all right, Lazula." **Lazula smiled and continued. "Well, if we're going to be friends, I think I'd better know the whole story." Mewtwo hesitated, and Lazula added, "I can keep a secret; I won't tell anybody." Mewtwo nodded. **"Very well," **he said reluctantly. And so, Lazula learned of the New Island fiasco, and Mewtwo's origins in full detail. When it was over, she said softly, "I'd be like that too, if I went through that." Mewtwo blinked. **"Aren't you an outcast as well?" **Lazula shrugged. "Yeah, but I had Nurse Joy." She was silent for a moment. "Thanks, Mewtwo, I really appreciate this. I swear you won't regret it." Mewtwo smiled. **"Oh, we don't need to worry about that, my friend." **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, everyone was getting ready to go. Team Rocket's balloon had been fixed, and two more had been constructed. **(2) **Ash's balloon was in the shape of a Pikachu; Lazula, Mareep, and Sora's, a Mareep. Mewtwo had already flew the clones out; now it was only him, Pikachu (2) and Meowth (2). Pikachu (2) smiled sheepishly. "So, sorry about the whole, 'not trusting you' thing…" Lazula grinned. "S'all good." Meowth turned to his clone. "If you ever see our balloon, fly by and say hello!" "I will!" Meowth (2) promised. Mewtwo turned to Lazula. **"Thank you. I will remember you always." **Poor, stupid Ash thought Mewtwo was talking to him. "This time, we both will!" he said, and got jabbed in the ribs by Misty. "Ow! What?" Lazula rolled her eyes and answered, "I'll never forget you either, Mewtwo." Before Sora or Mareep could stop her, she jumped out of the balloon and hugged Mewtwo. He hesitated, and then put his arms around her. Lazula let go, grinning, and jumped back in the basket. Mewtwo lifted into the air, lifting Pikachu (2) and Meowth (2). The balloons followed him. "Bye, Mewtwo!" Mareep shouted. "Good luck!" Sora added. Lazula waved, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Let's meet again down the road, okay?" she called. Mewtwo nodded, and Lazula saw a tear in his eye. **"If you here my voice," **he told her, **"know that it is my spirit, calling across time and space, to you." **Lazula waved, crying, until she could no longer see Mewtwo. "Bye, pal," she whispered. "I'll miss you. Thanks for all you've done."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Lazula, Mareep, and Sora waited at the bus stop. Cullen and Luna (who still remembered her) had called the bus for them. Lazula turned and asked her cousin, "So, where are you headed now?" Sora smiled. "People say they saw Entei near the Ilex Forest. I'm gonna go check it out." Lazula rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to Olivine City and catch a boat to Hoenn." "Good luck, cuz," Sora said, hugging her. "You too," she said. "And remember: the past two days _did not happen_." Sora grinned. "Got it. Later!" he said, and walked off. Lazula waved until the bus pulled up. "Hi," Emma said. "You're Lazula, right?" "Yup," Lazula answered, and walked on the bus, Mareep following.

They were about halfway over the mountain when Lazula heard a voice. **"I will remember you…always." **Lazula jumped and looked around. "What's up?" Mareep asked. "Nothing," Lazula answered. "I thought I heard Mewtwo talking to me. But, it could be only a memory." Lazula smiled and peered out the window. Those words spoke a promise. She knew that if the journey got tough, she would have somewhere to belong.

She was no longer an outcast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)**What nose?

**(2)**How did that happen?

Silverstar: Well, there you go…THE LAST CHAPTER! I want to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! Now, who wants a sequel? (crowd of people cheer) Excellent! Now, I won't tell you what it's about, but I'll give you a hint: it'll be a _remarkable _story. Keep your eyes out for it! R&R!


End file.
